Unleashing the Beast
by Seek Into You
Summary: Suddenly the mirror on her nightstand exploded and she shrieked while trying to cover herself with the sheets to protect her face from the debris of glass."


Well, there it is. I'd like to say thank you to my partner in crime, Nala, who will recognize herself, for helping me out with this. I really thought it was never going to get finished. Well at least this chapter. SO..this story goes to all my Ladies on the Bamon thread on FanForum. Love you guys!

As usual, all characters are the property of its respectful owner. I gain no profit from this, except maybe fantasazing about Damon. Damn I love that guy.

Without further ado...

Unleashing the Beast

Chapter One : Lost

The mist seemed to thicken around her. Her senses flared. Someone was approaching. She could hear footsteps, snapping branches, crunching leaves. They were coming fast, getting closer. She looked around her through the thick fog that merged the shapes of the trees together, making it seem as a giant blur of browns and greens. The mist was getting thicker by the minute. She tried to breathe deeply through her nose but the air was harsh and cold.

_Snap._

Her head swung quickly to the side, looking for the source of the sound. Someone was coming, faster than she thought. The cold feeling of despair she felt taking over her heart made it impossible for her to even think about running away. No. She was not running away. There was no point. She knew it was coming. She had always known. Ever since she was a little girl.

« _I always knew I'd die young. _» she thought, « _Well, I guess the time has come._ »

« Indeed, it has. »

She gasped as she turned around, looking into dark, menacing eyes. She shivered. Wind howled through the trees all around her, whipping the branches in every direction. The sky overhead churned, thick with roiling clouds.

« No, » she breathed. « Don't. Damon, no! »

She woke up with a start, gasping for breath and clutching her sheets to her. She shuddered thinking back to the horrific and dark dream she just woke up from. She was in a dark forest and something or someone was chasing after her . They were just catching her when she woke up, still feeling as though a hand was clutching her feet.

She tired to breathe deeply but her heart was racing and wouldn't calm down. Suddenly the mirror on her nightstand exploded and she shrieked while trying to cover herself with the sheets to protect her face from the debris of glass.

She was scared. Her growing powers were getting out of control. She needed to talk to her grandmother but first, she needed to make sure that her secret wasn't going to be revealed. And especially not the her best friend.

Getting up from her bed, she carefully walked to her dressing. Throwing on some clothes without checking to see what she was wearing, she ran to the door, grabbing her keys and coat from her desk.

*******

Everything around the Manor seemed calm. Silence. That was all you could hear around the house and the woods. But it was soon broken by the sound of squealing tires on the gravel. A car parked in front of the house and the person sitting in the driver's seat did not seem decided to get out of the car.

Finally, a door opened and the girl hesitantly got out of her car, glancing at the magnificent house, looming over her head. It seemed bigger than ever with her small form standing just under it.

She walked to the door and knocked, using the small handle on the front. Everything about this house seemed to be old. It was truly a beautiful historical piece of architecture. She stood on the porch, waiting for someone to come on the door. She didn't know if he was home or not but she really hoped so. She needed to talk to him. She needed his help.

« Come on. Be here, please. » She muttered, running her hand through her long chocolate locks.

She sighed and turned around to go back to her car when she suddenly heard a voice.

« Bonnie? »

She turned around abruptly and stared into curious green eyes. She looked up at him, standing in front of the door, his brows furrowed with one hand still on the handle of the door.

She took a step forward and stood in front of him. She shifted on her feet. « Can we talk? » She asked timidly.

Stefan took a step toward her, placing his hand on her forearm.

« Are you alright? » He asked.

She shook her heard. « Not really, actually. I need your help. »

He looked at her, concern clear on his face. « Well, come on in, then. We'll talk inside. »

Placing his hand on the small of her back, he brought her inside the house. Bonnie looked around at the gorgeous decorations of the house. You could easily see that they were wealthy. Everything was chosen perfectly and placed with care. It was beautiful.

Stefan sat down without a word next to Bonnie as she quietly studied the house. After an awkwardly quiet moment passed she lowered her eyes to the floor. She sat with a ramrod straight back, staring into the fire of the burning fireplace as she wrung the fingers resting on her lap.

"Bonnie?" Stefan ventured, growing quite concerned at the tense behavior of his girlfriend's best friend.

She started at the sound of his voice and quickly turned her head to face him. Her eyes had a glint of frantic determination but still she said nothing and just continued to look at him.

Stefan put his hand on her arm with a small sigh, realizing that whatever was going on with Bonnie, he would need to treat it carefully because something was clearly amiss.

"Bonnie?" he tried again with a soft voice, and this time she finally snapped out of her silence.

"Stefan, I need your help," she said, in a voice that had that distinct tinge of panic.

"What's the matter?" he asked, growing more concerned by the second.

"I need you to help me figure out what's happening to me." She said, her eyes tearing up. "I don't know what wrong with me. All these weird things keep happening to me. You saw what I did last time to the car. What if someone was in there? What if I actually killed someone. This is freaking me out."

Stefan took a deep breath and rubbed her shoulder. "It's going to be fine Bonnie. You didn't hurt anyone. Everybody is safe. It was nothing. Just an accident."

"An accident, exactly, " she shrieked. "I'm going crazy. I don't know what to do and I keep having these weird dreams about Damon, and I'm afraid to sleep, and it keeps me on edge and then things start to break or ..."

She was sobbing at this point. Stefan, for his part, was extremely concerned. Not about the powers because he knew that it would be okay, eventually. She would grow into her powers and everything would be fine. But the dreams she was having were troubling him. He wondered if Damon had a role to play in this.

Focusing on the crying form of Bonnie next to him, he stood up from his sit on the sofa and knelt before her, taking her hands in his. Fixing his gaze on her, he used his powers to try to calm her down.

"It will be fine. These are just dreams. He can't hurt you. You are safe." He reassured her.

She was slowing calming down, her breathing becoming more regular. "Thank you." she whispered, squeezing his hands.

He released her hands and stood up once again, pacing behind the couch. "I think you should tell Elena. She could help you. Talking about it with her could really be a good thing for you."

She stood up abruptly. "No. I won't tell anyone. You can't tell this to anybody, Stefan, okay?"

"But, Bonnie, you have to tell Elena..." He insisted.

"I said no." She said forcefully. The next thing she knew, Stefan was sent flying through and ended up crashing against the wall.

Bonnie gasped. "Oh my god!"

She ran toward him as fast as she could. She knelt in front of him, helping him up against the wall. 3Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. You pissed me off and then--"

"It's okay. I'm fine Bonnie. No harm done." He tried to smile at her, wincing when he moved his ribs.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know how it happened. I really wish I knew how to stop this--"

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

They suddenly whipped their head toward the front door, looking at a dark figure standing tall under the balcony, clapping his hands.

« Damon » Stefan said.

"You know, I wonder what Elena would think of this little _scene_?" Damon said, pointing between Stefan and Bonnie, who immediately stepped away from each other in discomfort.

"I should go," Bonnie mumbled, strategically letting her hair fall in place over her tear-stained face. The last thing she wanted right now was to let Damon see her crying. She turned away from the two brothers and walked back to her car, the burden of being alone weighing heavily on her chest.

*******

Today felt like an especially long day for Bonnie, she could hardly find herself paying attention in class. There seemed to be twice the usual amount of distractions, each one causing her to lose focus on the teachers' lessons; someone tapping a pencil against the desk, knuckles being cracked, a bag of chips being opened. It seemed like the littlest sound was being amplified.

But it was nothing compared to what was going on in her mind. She was really getting scared of the weird things that were happening to her. First there were the premonitions she kept having about death and then the whole fire deal, not to forget what happened when Damon tried to take the necklace back.

She fingered the necklace, remembering the heat she felt when he touched it.

She sighed.

The weirdest distraction came during the period before lunch. Bonnie had the seat closest to the window and her gaze would occasionally glance outside. Mr. Saltzman was particularly discussing a quite dull part of the history of the Civil War, when Bonnie looked over to the window and if she had blinked, she would've missed it.

But Bonnie didn't.

There standing on the perch of the window was the biggest crow she'd ever seen. Bonnie stared at it, the bird carefully looking straight back into her eyes, as if it were calling to Bonnie. It was possibly one of the weirdest moments of her life.

Her brows furrowed, she was surely imagining things.

Bonnie shook her head and turned her attention back to the front of the classroom.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Review are hotter than Damon dancing.

...

Who am I kidding? Nothing is sexier than that. But reviews are still good so...Review away!


End file.
